


Terms & Conditions

by mikayla_rose_316



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikayla_rose_316/pseuds/mikayla_rose_316
Summary: In which Lena Luthor finally throws around some of that L-Corp muscle she's got backing her.At least it's for a good cause, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot. I've got this stomach bug so I haven't been able to sleep, and as always, it seems I'm most creative when exhausted and sleep-deprived at 3:30 in the morning.
> 
> This would also probably be a good time to let everyone know that I've changed my [tumblr](http://mikaylacarlierose.tumblr.com). Enjoy.

Snapper was on another rampage. This was the third time this week, and Kara didn't know how much more of this she could take. She had tried to be amiable at first. Tried the 'kill him with kindness' approach, but after nearly eights weeks of this. Of being publicly humiliated and disrespected in front of the whole office, now all she could think about was skewering his head with fire. He slammed his palm down flat on her desk, a blatant attempt to assert his misogynistic dominance. 

"Are you listening, Danvers?" He bellowed. 

To her credit she hadn't even flinched, looking up at him coolly. 

"Yes." She said, her voice surprisingly calm. 

He turned in a huff mumbling something inarticulate, slamming the door to his office. She let her hearing pick up something he mumbled about her being an 'airhead,' but she blocked the rest out. She sat there, daydreaming about tossing him out the window for several moments, before she remembered Snapper had given her something to do. 

"Where are all the ducks?" She read aloud the top line of the disgracefully thin file, as she gathered up her coat and purse. It was meant to be a piece about the amount of pollution in the National City Plaza Fountain, and how it was too polluted for the ducks now. It was a crap assignment, and Kara knew it. Especially now with all the delegates and intelligence agencies in town. There were whispers of what was going on, but no one knew for sure. Kara knew that would be the scoop of a lifetime, because she knew that they were all gathering to discuss the existence of both extraterrestrial life and multiple earths and the whole 'multiverse' theory as Winn called it. Of course Kara knew all about it, because after returning from Barry's earth, she had been the one to inform the DEO, which in turn, informed the president. Kara smiled smugly as she boarded the elevator, in the knowledge that no other reporter would be able to get even a sniff of the truth. 

She smiled for another reason too though, as the realization hit her. National City Plaza Fountain was fronted by several of the largest skyscrapers in the city, including but not limited to L-Corp. Kara reasoned that perhaps an interview with one of the local business owners, and their thoughts on the pollution of the fountain, might be a nice addition to her piece. As she exited the lift, she was nearly laughing out loud, getting a funny look from the doorman. Why did she even care enough to make up the excuse? 

She hailed a cab, which was dropping her off in front of L-Corp's headquarters in a matter of minutes. She could have walked it easily, but she liked how Snapper's ears turned red every time she turned in an expense receipt. Making sure to get one from the cabbie after she paid, she climbed out of the back seat, and glanced up at the L-Corp tower, more out of habit than anything else. As always, it glistened brilliantly in the sun, reflecting off the mostly glass facade. 

Kara paused for a minute, crossing the drive, she stopped at the edge of the fountain. Her face instinctively turning up at the smell. 

"I guess we're lucky all the ducks didn't die." She muttered, before turning on her heels and heading in to see Lena. 

As had become the norm, she was shown up to the penthouse without waiting. Jess led the way, opening the familiar double glass doors into Lena's office. 

"Kara Danvers, here to see you, Ms. Luthor." Jess announced. 

Lena's head came up quickly at Kara's name, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. 

"Kara, so good to see you." She said. "As always." 

"You too." Kara replied. 

Lena stood, thanking Jess, at the same time granting her leave. Jess nodded curtly and returned to her post at reception. 

"Some water?" Lena asked. This was also more out of habit, as was the way Kara always politely declined. Today though, Kara nodded. In fact, she considered requesting something stronger than water, but thought better of it.

"Yes, please." Was all Kara said.

Lena smiled and nodded, pouring a second glass from the crystal decanter. Kara wondered briefly how much Lena spent on that water. It certainly wasn't from any tap. She imagined Jess coming into the office every morning before sunrise, to make sure it was full, and cold for when Lena arrived. 

"Kara?" Lena said, not for the first time. 

"Huh, oh. Sorry!" Kara replied. "What did you say?" 

Lena laughed, a light almost musical laugh, that made Kara feel ever so subtly both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. 

"I said, 'you look distracted.'" Lena repeated, walking over and handing Kara her water. Kara was acutely aware of how close Lena stood. Acutely aware of the condensation that was on her glass. The came condensation she felt on the tips Lena's fingers as they brushed her own. 'Hmn, the water was cold.' Kara thought. 

Lena raised her glass slightly, and Kara clinked hers against it reflexively, before both taking modest sips. It was _really_ good water. 

"That's an awfully small file for a Luthor article." Lena said, when she saw that Kara was apparently not going to reply to her previous observation. So Lena decided to make another. 

"What? Oh, that's not why I'm here." Kara said. "I mean it is, I mean it's the excuse I came up with to come here, I just-"

"Kara," Lena interrupted. "You don't need an excuse to come see me." She said. Lena's fingers itched to take Kara's hand into her own. Something was clearly distressing the poor girl, and all Lena wanted to do was comfort her. 

"I know." Kara said finally, letting out a sigh, a turning towards the chair. Lena kicked herself mentally, marking up another missed opportunity. 

"Talk to me." Lena said, moving herself, taking the seat next to Kara, instead of across the desk from her. 

"It's just work stuff, nothing you can help me with. My boss is just such a... jerk-face."

"Oh, that bad, huh?" Lena said unable to hide her grin. 

Kara gave her a pout she couldn't hold back. "Don't mock me." 

Lena went from being barely able to control her laughter, to feeling like real crap really fast. 

"I'm sorry." Lena said, genuinely. "I didn't mean to mock, I've just never seen you like this."

"I don't know what to do." Kara said. "I can't stay there." 

"What? You can't leave Catco!" Lena said. 

Kara shrugged. "If Snapper had his way, I'd be gone all ready." That was the truth. James had intervened on her behalf more than enough times, but other than making sure Snapper didn't fire her, there was nothing else James could do. Neither James nor Snapper had the authority to fire Kara under Cat Grant's absence, but James didn't have the authority to fire Snapper either. So they were at stalemate. 

In the silence that had enveloped them, Lena reached over taking up the thin little file Kara had barely even acknowledged so far. 

"Where are all the ducks?" Lena read aloud, her eyebrow quirking up as she gave Kara a questioning glance. Kara rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

"It's about the stupid pollution, in the stupid fountain." Kara explained. 

"Ah, hence to impromptu interview with me, the opinion of a local business owner."

Kara nodded, "So?"

"Well, I was personally thinking of paving over the ugly thing. We could use the parking." Lena said flippantly. She laughed as she saw Kara's eyes grow large at her blunt reply, then laughed harder as they narrowed in Kara's best attempt to be threatening. 

"You're mocking me again." Kara said. 

"I am" Lena laughed.

Kara tried to hold back, but couldn't any longer, and the grin cracked her lips as well. 

"There it is." Lena said. "There's that sunshine smile I know and love."

Kara blushed, looking down at her hands. The ice shifter in her glass with a light tinkling sound. Comfortable and uncomfortable. Not so subtly this time. She let out a sigh. 

"So can I quote you on that? About the parking?" She asked. 

"Absolutely." Lena smiled. Their eyes met, and held, and lingered. Lena tilted her head slightly, chewing in on her bottom lip. 

"Well, I-uh... I should get going." Kara said. 

Lena let her eyes shut, blinking away the disappointment before Kara could recognize it. 'Did that count as separate opportunity?' Lena thought, 'or is this still part of the same one?' Then Kara was standing and gathering her things. 

"Thank you... for listening." Kara said. 

"Anytime." Lena nodded. Kara turned to leave, but didn't get far. "Oh, Kara! Your assignment."

"Right." She replied, turning back. "Wouldn't wanna forget that." She said sarcastically. She went to grab it, but Lena didn't let go right away. 

"You really love it, don't you?" Lena asked. 

"What?" Kara replied, unsure what Lena was talking about. 

"Being a journalist, I mean." 

"Yeah." Kara replied. "I mean, it's not what I saw myself doing, but now... yeah, I really do."

"Then I'm sure everything will work out for the best." Lena said, finally releasing the folder. 

"Thanks." Kara said, then turned to leave, but again was stopped short. "Listen, Lena. If it doesn't, work out that is... what I mean is that if I'm not working for Catco, I might not be able to come around as often... Like, for interviews, er-"

"Kara, I told you. You don't need an excuse to come see me." Lena said. "Besides, you're my only friend in National City. You don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easy, do you?"

Kara smiled. A smile that made Lena's knees tremble. "I guess not." Kara said. "See you later then, Lena."

"Yes you will." Lena replied. 

As soon as the frosted glass was separating them, Lena dug her phone from her pocket. There were two calls that she needed to make. The first was to the L-Corp board of directors. They need to know to have the accountants and lawyers ready. She shot down any protests quickly and forcefully. 

"I don't care. Get it done." She said finally. Her voice ice cold. She hung up the moment she heard the meek, 'Yes, ma'am.' Come in reply. 

The second phone call was a little trickier, it took a favor or two, a level of hacking which she hadn't participated in since college, and possibly skipping around briefly within the gray area of morality, but eventually she retrieved what she was looking for. 

"Hello." Cat Grant's voice was terse and tired. Lena's resources had told her that Cat was in Johannesburg, which put the time there around two in the morning. Lena had forgone all the normal lines of communication, finding The number for Cat's personal emergency phone, which as far as Lena could tell, only Cat's son, and James Olsen knew. 

"Cat, it's so good to speak with you. This is Lena Luthor."

"How did you get this number?" Cat demanded. Lena ignored her. She then proceeded to inform Cat that her lawyers were in the process of drafting a very substantial proposal. Cat protested. She'd never sell, Lena knew that.

"I don't need you to, though." Lena said. "I'm purchasing everyone else's shares, giving me a 49% stake which gives me authority to veto any decision you make in the future, as well as any descision you have made within the last eight months." Silence. "Don't worry," Lena continued. "I have no interest in running the day to day minutiae of a media conglomerate such as yours, but I swear to god, if you go against me, I will dismantle that company you built and love so much, piece by piece."

"What do you w-want?" Cat asked quietly. 

"I have three matters that need to be addressed immediately." 

"But it's the middle of the-"

"Immediately." There was a brief pause. 

"I'm listening." Cat said. 

"First, Snapper Carr's is to be terminated forthwith." She heard Cat start to question what interest the CEO could possibly have in Snapper Carr's career, but Lena railed on. It was about to all be revealed anyways. "Second, one Kara Danvers is to be contractually protected from termination, until it is her desire to leave."

"Kara?"

"And third. Kara must never know about this arrangement."

There was quiet for several moments, some shuffling sounds. 

"I'll get right on it." Cat said. 

"Thank you." Lena replied, her thumb hovering over the 'end' button. 

"Ms. Luthor, I guarantee you, that there are less expensive ways to express your affections." Then the line went dead. 

Lena sat in her office in silence, suddenly completely unsure whether or not she had made the right decision. It had felt right at the time. Was this how it started with Lex? Using money and power to get what she wanted. What was it she wanted? 

Kara. That was obvious. She wasn't so blind as to deny herself that. Was Cat right though? This wasn't he best way to go about it, was it?

"Shit." She muttered to her empty office, dark now as the sun had set behind her at some point during her business dealings. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'It was too late now.' Maybe if Cat held up her end of the deal, and didn't let Kara know, then she could just pretend like nothing happened. Kara would be happy at Catco, and perhaps she'd keep coming around for their 'interviews.'

'Yeah.' Lena thought. 'This could work out good.'

***

It did too. For awhile. 

After a couple weeks, things seemed to get back to normal. Kara had dropped by once to tell Lena the good news, that she was able to keep her job and that Snapper had been fired, Lena feigning surprise like a pro, or maybe like a Luthor, but Lena forgot all of that when Kara wrapped her up in a tight hug. 

A week or so after that, Lena made up an excuse to visit Kara at her work, claiming to look for some archived news reports about her brother's trial. That was it though. Over the next couple weeks, both of them got busy, and lost track of the days. 

Lena was getting weekly updates about how her new company's stock was doing, and every time she saw it, she felt a churning in her stomach. She didn't like keeping this secret from Kara. Of course Kara would be so upset that Lena had done something so foolish, but Lena couldn't help herself. She was mulling it over for about the hundredth time when a muffled scuffling sound caught Lena's attention. She turned at her desk to see Supergirl, smiling and giving her a wave. Supergirl paused, waiting until Lena signaled for her to come in. 

"Hi there!" Lena said. "It's been awhile." 

"Yeah, I uh, I wasn't sure if maybe you wanted some space... after what happened with your mom." Supergirl said. 

Lena shrugged. "You were right about her." Lena said. 

Kara nodded. "I was right about you, too." She replied. Lena smiled, blushing slightly, turning her gaze away. 

"Yeah, about that." Lena said. "I may have done something a tad rash." 

"Whatever it is Lena, I'm sure it's fixable. I know you, Lena." Supergirl said. 

"It's not really anything _bad._ " Lena said. There was a brief pause. "I bought a company."

"Is that it?" Supergirl asked. "You didn't bankrupt a small town in Kansas in the process, did you? God, tell me that you buy back the Daily Planet, after your brother nearly ran it into the ground." 

Lena shook her head. "No." She said. "I-I bought Catco." She said. 

"What!?!" Supergirl's face showed even more shock than Lena had been expecting. "That was you?" Supergirl's hand flew up to her mouth, and she turned sharply on her heels, standing with her back to Lena. 

Lena was puzzled by Supergirl's behavior. Had Kara told Supergirl something, did supergirl know that Snapper had somehow been forced out? Or was it something else, something about the way Supergirl was looking at her, or more accurately, _not_ looking at her, was setting off alarm bells. 

"Y-you did that for me?" Kara asked. 

Lena paused at the question, more than a little puzzled. 'Not for you, silly.' Was her first thought, but then she saw the gentle shake of Supergirl's shoulders, the way she shielded herself from Lena. Kara! 

Kara flinched at the sharp intake of breath, but couldn't make herself turn to face Lena. 

"Lena, I'm so, _SO_ sorry." She started. "I know you must feel hurt, and betrayed, and I never meant to hurt you. I swear!" Tears blurred Kara's vision, the clearly visible shakes rocking her whole body now. 

Lena was silent, but slowly walked around Kara, who still hadn't turned. She gently took Kara's chin and lifted her face so that their eyes met. 

"You're the only friend I have in National City." Lena said. The word 'friend' though now sounded wrong in Kara's ears and get even worse coming of Lena's lips. "I'd do anything for you." Lena added, her voice barely above a whisper, brilliant green eyes searching Kara's. That was it. That was when Kara knew. It hit Kara with such blazing intensity, it nearly knocked the wind out of her. How had she never realized? She acted without thinking though, choosing to believe that maybe a part of her had known all along. 

Her hand came up gently, her thumb brushing at Lena's cheeks, the tips of her fingers lightly pulling at the back of Lena's neck, and then their lips met. It was like nothing either of them had ever felt. The feeling of the heat of Kara's body pressed against her own drew a soft moan from Lena, which Kara returned in appreciation. Kara wasn't sure how long it lasted, Lena had had to pull away to catch a breath, her face flushed. She buried her face in Kara's neck and held on tight where Kara's cape and collar met. 

"Tell me this is real." Lena said, unable to quite believe that yet another opportunity hadn't slipped through her fingers. Fingers that curled into the synthetic fabric that much tighter.

"It's real." Kara said, squeezing Lena in her arms as hard as she dared. "This is so real." She placed a gentle kiss on the top of Lena's head, and just held her. Willing to do so for as long as Lena would let her.


End file.
